


Potter born, Evans raised: Sorcerer's Stone

by CriminalLights33



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalLights33/pseuds/CriminalLights33
Summary: Instead of having only a muggle sister named Petunia, Lily had six muggleborn witches for sisters and was the seventh and youngest Evans sister to go to Hogwarts. Instead of being raised by muggle relatives who despise and at best neglect him, Harry is raised by six loving and protective aunts. How will this affect his Hogwarts years?
Kudos: 9





	Potter born, Evans raised: Sorcerer's Stone

**Author's Note:**

> So, obvious changes have been made to fit this story. Little Whining has been renamed Heptad Hamlet and people are less nosy. Dorea is Arcturus Black's eldest child, Lucretia and Orion's older sister, and Sirius's aunt and Charlus is Fleamount Potter's son. Obviously, the Dursleys don't exist. I debated making Petunia a witch, but decided against in the end and created Jasmine.
> 
> I know there's a good chance people will call my OCs cowards for not fighting in the war like Lily, but they just made the best life possible for themselves and, in their eyes, the best life for them wasn't a life as full time witches.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> 4 August, 2020 - To anyone who has read this, a few things escaped my notice and so I have corrected and added things. Nothing major. I'll post the chapter as soon as I can. RL is a hectic right now.

**Prologue**

Heptad Hamlet was situated in Surrey, an hour away from London, and the inhabitants all knew each other and each other's business. That being said, it was no surprise that the Evans sisters, of number 7 Calla Drive, were considered rather bizarre by their fellow inhabitants. They weren't troublemakers by any means; Zinnia, Heather, Violet, Iris, Rose, and Jasmine were just reclusive and didn't bother with community unity whenever they could get away with it. So, they were fondly called bizarre and left to any solitude they could get.

Zinnia and Heather ran the floral shop, Thea's Garden, which all six of the Evans sisters had partially owned, Violet was a librarian at the local library, the twins, Iris and Rose, each taught Art and Music respectively at the local secondary school, and Jasmine worked at a local bakery. The Evans sisters were widely known for their dark-red hair, brilliant green eyes, and soft and smooth fair skin.

That gray Tuesday morning started off as a regular busy day at for the sisters; Zinnia making breakfast and demanding her rushing sisters to sit down and eat, Heather packing up lunches, Violet attempting and failing to get her sisters’ schedules for the day, Iris and Rose waking up late and hurriedly getting ready, and Jasmine calmly eating her breakfast and watching the morning drama. An outsider looking in on the sisters wouldn't ever guess that there was a missing Evans sister and the sisters were in fact witches.

“Any news on Lily?” Jasmine asked Zinnia, Heather, and Violet, causing them to pause.

Lily was the seventh and youngest Evans sister; the only Evans sister to marry, have a child, and build a life within the secret Wizarding society. All seven sisters had gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but had determinedly clung onto their muggle (as they called anyone and anything non-magical in the British Wizarding society) roots by keeping up with their muggle education.

“I expect we’ll be getting a letter soon,” Heather said quietly.

“The bastard is still on a rampage from what Molly says,” Zinnia muttered, earning her surprised looks from her sisters. “Oh, like you lot don’t still keep in touch with your friends,” she defended herself, scowling.

“Alice sent me a photo of Neville,” Jasmine admits, smiling.

“I got one of Nymphadora from Ted,” Violet murmured.

“Amelia says Susan has adjusted well,” Heather sighed. “Poor girl.”

“Who has adjusted well?” Iris asked, as she and Rose entered the kitchen.

Their older sisters and Jasmine traded wary looks; the twins had been close to Fabian and Gideon Prewett. So close, it had surprised many that the two sets of identical twins hadn’t ended up in romantic relationships. Zinnia knew Molly had been secretly planning the weddings and was still rather put out that her matchmaking skills hadn’t worked on the four. Still, despite not being romantically involved with the Prewett twins, Iris and Rose had taken Fabian and Gideon's deaths hard.

“Amelia’s niece, Susan,” Violet answered quietly.

The twins’ faces grew solemn. “Right,” Rose practically whispered. If it wasn’t news about Lily and her family or anything about the on-going Wizarding war that would affect their survival, the twins preferred to avoid any and all discussions about the society they had left behind. Neither one of them could escape the fact that they were witches and, like their sisters, carried their wands with them at all times, but they hardly ever used their magic outside of the sisters’ daily magic practices.

“Nothing about Lily then?” Iris questioned.

“Just that we should be getting a letter and new photos of Harry from her soon,” Zinnia replied.

All of the sisters smiled at the mention of their nephew. None of them had actually met the toddler in person, but eagerly awaited the day they could. Harry James Potter was loved and cherished from afar by his aunties and plans had already been made for him to be pampered and spoiled rotten by them.

“We best get a move on,” Zinnia told her sisters. “Iris, Rose, sunny side up or scrambled?”

So, the day went on as any other day for the Evans sisters. Not one of them ever suspected that their sister and brother-in-law had been murdered the night before as they had enjoyed the Halloween festival. None of them would even dare to imagine the major life changes they would soon have to make.

***

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall surveyed their surroundings, the rather large house they faced in particular. Why six powerful and skilled muggleborn witches had decided to retreat to muggle society was a mystery to them, but Dumbledore had to admit their decision suited the situation quite well.

It was preferable for little Harry Potter to grow up safely away from the Wizarding society. The toddler and the scar, that was oddly shaped like a lightning bolt, on his forehead were famous and everyone was beginning to call him The Boy Who Lived. Indeed, the boy being raised by his aunts among muggles was for the best.

“You know, many aren’t going to like this decision,” McGonagall said, adjusting her hold on a sleeping Harry. “They might be his aunts and they might be witches, but they are muggleborns and have chosen to live --”

“I’ll handle any protests,” Dumbledore cut her off. “Harry deserves to be raised by his kin.”

“The Blacks --”

“Have less of a claim on Harry than Lily's sisters do,” Dumbledore calmly stated. “Only Lord Black and his daughter can claim a direct relation to Harry and they will be far too busy handling the House Black's affairs to object. Besides, aunts beat great grandfathers and great aunts in my book when it comes to raising children. The rest of the surviving Blacks are Harry’s distant cousins and hardly stand a chance against Lily’s sisters in gaining custody of Harry.”

“True,” McGonagall acknowledged and then sighed. “Well, the night isn’t getting any younger and we cannot afford to be away from Hogwarts for long.”

They both started up the stone pathway to the front door. “Don’t want to incur the Evans’ fury,” Dumbledore murmured, both amused and wary at the thought, and knocked on the door.

“It is quite lovely here,” McGonagall commented.

“The house was a gift from their mother’s parents, I believe,” Dumbledore said, knocking again. “Lily once referred to it as Heptad House.”

“Coming, coming,” a voice within the house called out. “Who is it?”

“Lemon Drop,” Dumbledore replied.

The door was quickly opened and there stood Zinnia Evans in pajamas. “Professors,” she gasped and then her eyes widened as they fell on Harry. “No,” she whispered, going pale, as tears started to form in her eyes and the grief settled in. “Oh, no, no, no.”

“I think it would be best if we came inside, my dear,” Dumbledore said softly.

“Lily,” Zinnia moaned.

Shaking her head, Zinnia stepped aside and allowed them entry into her home. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked around the foyer as Zinnia closed and locked the door behind them and gave her a minute.

“Your sisters?” Dumbledore inquired when Zinnia turned around to face them, her tears escaping her eyes and sliding down her face.

“Asleep,” Zinnia replied, her watery eyes on Harry.

“You should probably wake them,” McGonagall suggested.

“Right,” Zinnia agreed and then nodded to archway to their right. “The parlor’s through there,” she said and quickly rushed to and up the stairs.

***

“Lord Voldemort murdered them personally,” Dumbledore informed the sisters, watching them hug and lean on each other as they cried. “James was found downstairs by the stairs, probably tried to stall Voldemort to give Lily enough time to get to Harry and escape. Lily was found in the nursery; she sacrificed her life trying to protect Harry. We’ve brought Harry here, hoping you all will take him in.”

“Of course,” the sisters all murmured in unison.

Zinnia was the one to disentangle herself from her sisters and moved to McGonagall, who carefully released Harry into his aunt’s arms. “He’ll be raised with as much love and care here as he would have been by Lily and James,” she promised, sitting back down with her sisters.

Dumbledore smiled. “We expected nothing less,” he said.


End file.
